


Matchmaker

by HerNameIsCaroline



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsCaroline/pseuds/HerNameIsCaroline
Summary: The Overseer of Vault 101 pairs off the youth into ideal breeding partners, hoping to inspire the dwindling population to bounce back.Everyone has one of those "breeding plan" Fallout 3 fics, so here we go. I could have made it a slower burn, but I would have just been rewriting stuff other authors have already done. First fic, please be gentle lol. Inspired by nukarachacha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely inspired by nukarachacha's "Children of the Vault" series, but a bit less serious. Give it a read!!

Mila sat in her desk chewing anxiously on the inside of her cheek. If the Overseer thought he could force her to procreate, he had another thing coming. She and her peers were in their twenties now, and apparently the Overseer was not pleased that very few of them seemed to be romantic with one another. She bit back a smirk. She’d been intimate with people by now, but knew they sure as shit weren’t fit to be lifelong partners. She had limited options in the way of men, and never much liked the company of any of the girls other than Amata. Not that the Overseer would let that fly. It was their job as the Vault’s youth to make the next generation. He had no tolerance for homosexual relationships. Little did he know that Amata was gay as hell. She and Camilla had even tried dating briefly, but both felt that their relationship didn’t extend past very close friendship.

Mila sighed as her father, James took the stage. She could see that one vein pulsing in his forehead. He was furious with the Overseer, as were a few other adults. Mr. Brotch, Jonas, and even Officer Gomez didn’t believe that they should be forcing their children to board together to encourage pregnancies to occur. James had ranted to her about the situation, while she just let her anger seethe. He always said she was like her mother in that way. She would only burst when she was pushed past her breaking point.

James felt sickened by the whole ordeal, even more so since he had to play a hand in the genetic testing and matching of the students. The Overseer wanted the “best outcome” as he put it. Although he tested the blood himself, the final decision was made by the Overseer, and James himself had yet to see the results. Of course, that coward was making _him_ read the results to this classroom of children. Adults, technically, but he had a hard time seeing Mila as anything but his baby girl.

“I will now read out the names of students and their partners in alphabetical order. You are to remain in your seats until the _Overseer_ sees fit to dismiss you and you are led to your new shared apartment.” He had venom in his voice and fury in his eyes as he opened the envelope in his hands.

“Almodovar, Amata and Gomez, Freddie.”

The girls glanced at each other. There goes one of Mila’s top two choices, her previous fling Freddie. Amata exhaled slowly. At least it wasn’t one of the _real_ Tunnel Snakes. In a way, Camilla had secretly been hoping for this. She knew Amata couldn’t handle any of the other three boys. At least Mila was tough enough to put up with their shit, should she have to. An icy jolt shot through her spine as she heard her own name read out.

“Clement, Camilla and D—” James’ nostrils flared and he had to steady his breathing. “and DeLoria, Butch.”

 _What_?

Mila could feel every eye on her. She and Butch had been butting heads since childhood, both picking fights with the other constantly. They hadn’t had a fist fight in a decade, but the mutual, or so she thought, hatred was still there. She’d hardly had to interact with him since their jobs started four years ago. She spent all her time in the clinic working with her father and Jonas, and Butch ran things as the Vault hairdresser. Things sounded muffled and distant as she heard Paul Hannon and Susie Mack get paired. She couldn’t bear to turn around and look at Butch. She sat stiffly, facing forward, and felt his eyes on the back of her head from his place in the back of the room. After Christine Kendall and Wally Mack were paired, that was that. She didn’t move when she was dismissed. She didn’t move until she felt Amata’s hand on hers.

“Mila we have to go to our new apartments.”

She looked up at her best friend, who tugged on her sleeve with a fearful look in her eye. It was as if Mila could read her mind.

“I’m fine, Ams. You know I can handle him.”

“I know. But it still can’t be easy.”

Mila didn’t respond. She just stood and followed the Overseer as he led her to her and the others to their new apartments.

 

* * *

 

Her legs felt a little numb when she entered and the door slid shut behind her and Butch. He had yet to say anything. It was close to curfew at this point, so Mila went into the bedroom to drop off her belongings on the dresser before sighing. Butch stood in the doorway, face pale and a look of shock still plastered across his features.

“Figures it’d be us, huh DeLoria.” Mila crossed her arms.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He bit back. Little to the woman’s knowledge, many of his malicious feelings towards her came from misguided affection. He had a crush on her before he knew what that even felt like, so he responded to the confusion by bullying her. Well, as they got older, she began to fight right back. Then he sorted his feelings out when they were teenagers, but she would now go out of her way to hurt him, often commenting on his mother’s drinking or things like that. He knew she was getting back at him for what he did to her as kids, but by the end of school he wished she would just hate him silently. If she started something he had to fight back, he had to save face in front of his gang.

“It’s just ironic, that’s all. Don’t get your panties in a knot.”

She glanced him up and down. Well, at least she got saddled with someone good looking. Despite her boiling hatred for him in their youth, she couldn’t help finding him quite the looker now that they had both been too busy to keep up their feud the past few years. She sighed.

“So we doin’ this DeLoria?”

“What?”

She unzipped her Vault jumpsuit and tied the sleeves off at her waist. She wore a white tank top underneath, like many others, and he couldn’t help having his gaze drawn to her collar bone. It wasn’t an incredibly intimate place to look, but he had never seen so much of her top half exposed before.

“Look, it’s just sex, right? It’ll be like ripping off a band-aid.”

“You… You don’t actually want to get _pregnant_ do you?” He backed away from her a few steps.

“Fuck no,” She pushed past him to shut the bedroom door and began flitting around the room, pulling apart furniture and pushing up ceiling tiles, inspecting every inch of the room. Butch didn’t understand until she emerged with a triumphant look on her face, pulling a small black wire out of the ceiling. On the end of which was a microphone. Mila raised her eyebrows at Butch before hopping down off the bed where she stood and crossing over to him. She held a finger up to her mouth, her other hand pulling a pill bottle out of her pocket. Butch scanned the label and saw that it was birth control. He let out the breath he had been holding.

“Well then what are you so eager for?”

Mila shrugged. “Like I said, to just get it over with. I’m sure our old buddy the Overseer is _keeping tabs_ on us,” she raised her gaze to the ceiling, “and if we don’t get to it eventually, I don’t know what’s gonna happen.”

“L-Like I’d ever agree to fuck you, Pipsqueak.” Butch weakly attempted to sound tough, but the blush spreading across his cheeks said otherwise. His stomach churned at the smarmy grin that she gave him. That nickname had no weight anymore. She was nearly his height at this point, the tallest girl in the Vault, and Butch was made even more aware of this as she took a few measured steps closer to him. His back hit the shut door and he couldn’t scramble away from her anymore. She propped herself on the wall behind him, leaning close to his face before speaking again.

“I’m not gonna pressure you into anything, _Butchie_ , but we’re both gonna get bored eventually.” Something told both of them that the Overseer and his lackeys weren’t going to allow for any of them to fool around with anyone but their partners. And she was the kind of person who got pent up quickly. That, and like she realized before, Butch really was quite the looker. It’d be hard to keep her hands off him after a certain point.

Butch pushed her back and stomped his way out of the bedroom and across the apartment.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.” He clipped. But when he pressed the release on their apartment door, it wouldn’t budge.

“Guess not.”

He turned angrily back to Mila but his retort died on his lips. A new kind of panic was set on her face. She rushed over to the door and shoved him aside before hammering on the button herself. He had only seen this frantic look on her face once before, when he had locked her in a custodial closet back when they were twelve. It was the first time he ever felt guilty for his teasing. Something about that instance pushed her too far. She would take his punches with a smile and throw a few back, but something about that…

She let out a frustrated groan and ran her hands through her hair, nearly tugging it out of its bun.

“Yo, you alright, Nosebleed?”

“Why are they locking us in? They really think that’s gonna help? God he’s a lunatic, he’s—” She rambled on and on, seemingly unable to hear him as she paced back and forth in the living room.

“Hey, you’re freakin’ me out! Nosebleed!” She didn’t respond. “Hey!” He tried grabbing her but she shrugged him off, still mumbling. “Camilla!” This made her eyes lock onto his. He has never called her by her name to her face. In the twenty years they’d grown up together. It was strange to hear him say it, just strange enough to pause her panic attack, but only for a second.

“I-I d-don’t like b-being locked up.” Her speech was broken by sobs. Butch didn’t know what to do. Is this what a panic attack was? She was shaking, violently, and she looked like she was going to throw up.

“How can I help?” The gentle tone to his voice was alien to both of them.

“D-D-Dist-tractions.” She choked. She couldn’t breathe.

“Okay… Hey… Uh… how come you never come in and get your hair fixed?” He stepped towards her and tugged at a strand that had come loose from her bun. She glared at him.

“Don’t trust y-you.”

Butch gave her an indignant glare right back.

“Hey, look here, Nosebleed, I take my job serious!”

She let out a shaky, sarcastic laugh. He felt himself calm slightly. This was working.

“Anyways, you should just let me fix it. It’s damaged.” He looked away, blushing again. “This whole thing is so fuckin’ stupid.”

“Mhmm.” Her shaking had mostly stopped and she sank to the couch, pulling her knees to her chest and trying to level her breathing. Butch found himself sitting next to her. Something instinctual took over him and he hesitantly put a hand on her back, rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades. It seemed to help. After ten minutes of listening to her count her breathing in fours, she dropped her legs to the floor again. He withdrew his hand.

“Sorry. Don’t like feeling trapped.”

“That was… scary.” He turned to look at her face for the first time in a while. She had tears staining her cheeks and looked exhausted. “You alright Nosebleed?”

She smirked at him.

“What, you care about me or something DeLoria?”

“Hey, can it.” He couldn’t help a small smile.

“Listen… Back to what we were talking about before… I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t wanna do. Believe me, the last thing I wanna do is sleep with the guy who made my most of my life hell.” He flinched at her words. She barely noticed. “But let’s at least call a truce, okay? We have to try to make the best of this, I guess. Knowing the Overseer, he won’t let many of his rules be broken. For example,” She gestured to the couch below them. It was only a two seater. “This thing is too damn small to sleep on. And look at your Pip-Boy.” Butch listened. On the display screen with his status, the date, and the time was also the temperature. That couldn’t… was that _right?_ “He’s pumping the AC, Butch. He’s trying to force us to share a bed.”

Butch felt grossed out by this, unsettled that this old perverted fuck was doing something like this to them. To his own daughter, too.

“I dunno, at least you ain’t Wally.” Mila laughed. She had been talking while Butch was lost in thought. “He was my last choice.”

“Really? I thought I’d be your last choice.” He tried to hide the small pang he felt when he admitted this, but it slipped into his voice a little anyways. Mila ignored it, but took note.

“You may be a complete asshole, but at least you’re attractive. Wally’s as ugly as he is mean.”

Butch couldn’t help his heart fluttering when she called him attractive. It was a surprise to hear it.

“I guess you were hoping for Freddie, huh? Are you mad that Amata’s bunkin’ with your ex?”

Mila snorted. “Freddie’s old news at this point, but yeah he was my first choice. Just because we were friends, you know? But there’s nothing to worry about with that situation.” She continued at Butch’s confused stare. “You stupid DeLoria? Amata has no interest in him, or any man.”

“Oh… _Oh!_ ”

Suddenly the looks she would give Susie Mack seemed to make more sense. He always thought they were jealous glances, but now they had a different meaning behind them.

“I feel bad for her, really. I figured she’d get Freddie. No way her dad was going to put her with a Tunnel Snake.”

“Well who did you think you were gonna get then?”

“I was hoping for Paulie.”

“ _Paulie?_ ” He hadn’t heard anyone call him that but Mrs. Hannon. “You two besties or somethin’?”

Mila laughed, but quirked a brow at him when she realized he was serious.

“You mean he never told you?”

“Told me what?” Butch’s blood ran cold.

Mila stretched her legs out onto the coffee table in front of her, hands behind her head. She stared up at the ceiling.

“We just fuck sometimes. It’s not a relationship, really. Just blowing off steam.”

She talked about it so casually that he believed that’s all it was to her. _It’s just sex, right?_ Paul had never told him. He wondered if his friend had noticed him fawning after Mila and didn’t want to piss his leader off by going after her himself. He felt his jaw clench. _Probably because you seemed like you hated her_. He chastised himself.

“I’m sure you were hoping for Susie, huh?” She spoke casually again. “Too bad we can’t just switch.” His heart sank. He hadn’t thought about it. It seemed like a bad dream until it was over and real. But honestly… Mila would have been his first choice. He’d felt that way for years now, even if he still struggles to admit it. But her words still stung.

“Susie was never my type.”

“So you two never…?”

He fiddled with the arm of the couch as he felt her eyes on him.

“None of your business, Nosebleed.”

He heard her boots hit the ground as she sat forward to look at him, trying to catch his eye.

“Butch, have you ever been with anybody?”

She worded it vaguely, but he knew what that question really meant. He couldn’t tell her he was a virgin. He stood and went into the room, grabbing a pillow off the bed and searching the room for spare blankets. He returned to the living room, where Mila now stood, but refused to meet her eye.

“Look, I’m exhausted, so I’m just gonna set up out here and go to sleep.”

“Butch…”

“Drop it.” He growled.

“Butch, you don’t have to take the floor. I don’t mind sharing.”

“Well, maybe I mind, ever think of that?” He mustered the meanest glare he could and shot it her way. She recoiled.

“Look, I wouldn’t have been so forward with you earlier if I had known. I’m sorry for assuming.”

“I told you to drop it, punk.”

“Alright, alright.” She raised her hands in surrender. They fell back to her side and she gazed at him for a while, brow furrowed. He softened.

“Well… I can’t sleep on the floor forever. I guess we should just get used to it.”

He pushed past her and into the bedroom, flopping the pillow back down. He heard the door shut behind him as he busied himself with his jumpsuit zipper. She untied hers as well and slipped it off. He tensed when he heard her clothes hit the ground, and then heard her rustling the covers as she settled into bed. He had a white T shirt on underneath his jumpsuit but only boxers other than that. He glanced over his shoulder at the bed. She was playing some game on her Pipboy.

He slid into the bed as quickly as possible, giving her very little time to see him exposed. She didn’t even glance up. He sat as far from her as possible, shifting nervously when she finally turned her gaze to him and set the Pipboy on the bedside table, where the lamp also sat, illuminating the room.

“Fair warning, Butchie, I’m a cuddler.”

The light clicked off just in time to hide the red staining Butch’s cheeks. He laid down with a huff, his back to Mila, his arm tucked under his head. He was practically hanging off the bed, extremely uncomfortable, but still unwilling to be any closer to her. She let out a soft laugh.

“Didn’t you hear me? I’ll just end up over there with you, DeLoria.”

He jumped and then flushed with heat when he felt a warm hand graze his hip, tugging lightly on him and urging him to scoot backward. He reluctantly obliged.

“Don’t manhandle me, Pipsqueak.”

He shivered when she let out another breathless laugh.

“Oh, you’ll _know_ when I’m manhandling you…”

He was grateful she couldn’t see his face. What was she even doing? Surely she just thought she was teasing him, grating on his nerves like usual… She had no clue about his feelings for her. But the way she had so casually offered to “get this over with” earlier… He was just confused, and that confusion only worsened when he felt her hand slip over his stomach and wrap around him. She nuzzled into his back and he felt her breath burn through his shirt. But still he didn’t stop her. He just let her spoon him, because as anxious as he felt, he liked the contact. She felt warm in their icy room, she felt calming despite the questions swirling through his mind.

To be honest, she didn’t know what she was doing either. She spent the last years hating Butch despite never seeing him, blaming all their childhood conflict on him even though she instigated things just as often as he did. Something about the way he was interacting with her today made that hatred start to ebb away. And, wow did he feel good. It took him a minute to relax in her arms, but once he did she couldn’t resist brushing her hand up and down his stomach, humming sleepily. She knew he was fit, but to feel him like this was different. She felt something stir in her stomach. Arousal is what it felt the most like, but something held her back. He’d never had sex before, she wasn’t going to make his first time a fling like it had been with Paul. But why? Why did it matter to her? Why did _Butch_ matter to her? These thoughts plagued her until she fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the E Rating ;)

They woke in vastly different positions the next day. Sometime during the night, Camilla turned her back on Butch and he had scooped her into his arms, hugging her tight against his chest and burying his face in her hair. She woke before him and had to start getting ready for work, but he was reluctant to wake up and release her. Eventually she managed to get him to do so. He was flushed and embarrassed.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Nosebleed.”

“Butch, the name calling is honestly getting real old.” She snapped. “You know my name. If we have to live together, you should use it.”

She stormed out of the apartment and to the clinic, suddenly in a bitter mood. She scolded herself for her thoughts from the night before. How could she feel tenderness towards _Butch DeLoria_ , what was wrong with her? She didn’t even realize that she had reached her destination until her father touched her arm.

“What?” She snapped at him too, still lost in her frustration. “Sorry, dad, I just… had a rough morning.”

“Did Butch—”

“No, no. But I mean, we obviously don’t get along, so things are strained. But we just bickered. I’m fine.”

James visibly relaxed. The rest of the day went along normally, somehow. As if her life hadn’t been drastically changed. She stumbled her way home after her grueling shift and was surprised to see Butch pacing around the room. He didn’t have his stupid leather jacket on for once and it seemed like less effort went into his hair today. It fell in his face ever so slightly as his startled gaze turned to her. Her eyes met his briefly before fixing on the hair care products scattered over the kitchen table.

“What is all this?”

He scowled at her. “I could barely sleep last night knowing what state your hair was in. Sit.”

He pointed at the chair next to the table. Mila just shrugged and did as instructed. He seemed a bit surprised.

“Man, you’re just goin’ along with this? I had a whole speech planned and everything.”

“Anything to make you shut your mouth, DeLoria.”

They smirked at one another. Suddenly his expression grew serious as he set to work. Once out of its messy bun, her hair was incredibly long. She had been avoiding getting it cut for a while, sometimes cutting it herself, but mostly just letting it go to avoid Butch. Seemed a little funny to think about in their current situation. He ran several products through her hair with his fingers, none of which she understood the use of, and she couldn’t help letting her eyes fall shut at the feeling. It was relaxing. He noticed this, but didn’t comment. He didn’t want her to stop looking so calm if he pointed it out. After hours of work, he nervously handed her a mirror.

“It’s a big change, but at least you can start taking better care of it.”

She took the mirror from him and took a deep breath. It was _short._ He had cut it just at her chin, shorter than she had ever had it before. She shook her head back and forth in awe. It was so bouncy, she felt so light. She ran her fingers through her hair. _So soft…_ She wasn’t one to take very good care of herself. She was too stressed most of the time to be bothered with hair care, or eating well, or what have you. It felt freeing.

She lowered the mirror and looked back at Butch. He was chewing his lip anxiously, waiting for her to comment.

“I love it.” Her voice broke as she whispered, surprising herself. Relief spread across his face.

“Well, of course you do. I’m the best at what I do.”

 

* * *

 

The weeks went by and Butch and Camilla found a weird kind of balance. During the day they would bicker and tease one another endlessly, but at night they would silently cuddle close. Their little secret, that they would ignore when they woke. Butch couldn’t deny his feelings for Mila any more. After the month or so they’d been forced to live together, he couldn’t imagine sleeping without her body pressed against him ever again. Her feelings were growing as well. Butch really did have a gentle side to him when they were alone together. He would still run around with his old gang, but if she passed them in the halls, his teasing had friendly undertones to it now.

Once Wally had the nerve to call her a vile word when her back was turned after passing them on the way to the clinic, and when she turned around to retort, Wally was already on the ground clutching his face and Butch stood over him with his fist raised and fury in his eyes. That night, he was tense. She had been in bed already when he made his way home that night and she could hear his angry breathing as he shed his jumpsuit and flopped into bed. He didn’t face Camilla and pull her to his side like he had the past few days. He thought she was asleep, so he jumped violently when he felt her hand gently press into the center of his back.

“What’s wrong, Butch?”

She had called him ‘DeLoria’ less and less the past few weeks, but he still called her Pipsqueak. Calling her by her name felt too personal. It felt like he was giving up and giving a part of himself to her, somehow. He didn’t understand it, but he did know that there was no way she’d return his feelings. After everything he’d done? The way she and Freddie still make eyes at each other in the diner every day after work?

He let out a sigh.

“Wally says I’m goin’ soft on him. The prick.”

Camilla laughed and wrapped her arms around Butch’s middle.

“You think I’m goin’ soft too?”

“Well… would that be such a bad thing?”

She whispered in his ear, making him shiver. The way her breasts pressed into his back and her breath tickled his neck made him twitch to attention under the covers. She tugged on him, trying to get him to face her.

“N-Nah, I’m just… I can’t…” He stumbled over his words, desperate to hide his erection from her. That’d be hard to do with her wiggling her way up next to him like this...

“Butch…” Her voice was stern, but there was something knowing about it too. He relented and rolled to face her. She slid her leg up between his and pressed her thigh into the bulge he was so desperately wanting to hide. He gasped.

“C-Cam…”

This was a new nickname. No one called her anything but Mila. Let alone Butch, who never addressed her by name at all. It came spilling out of his lips and he turned bright red. She smiled at him before pressing a light kiss to the side of his jaw. He whimpered, still shifting uncomfortably like he wanted to get away.

“Should I stop?”

“No…” He breathed.

Her breath danced across his lips as she leaned into him. Her tongue flicked along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in a moan. She tasted like desire, sweet like Nuka Cola but with a heat behind her that Butch didn’t know how to describe. Camilla was dizzy, lust clouding her brain. She wanted to feel every inch of him. Her hands slipped under his shirt and danced up his ribs, resting on his chest. She could feel coarse hair dusting his chest, startling her for a moment. She hadn’t seen Butch without a shirt since they were adolescents learning how to swim during school. This was just another sharp realization that Butch really had grown into a man since then. She pushed Butch back forcefully, so he laid on his back, and straddled herself on his hips. He let out another deep groan as she rolled her hips against his erection before slipping her tank top over her head. He gripped the small over her back and sat up, pressing burning little kisses over her neck. His hands ghosted along her sides and stomach and she tangled a hand into his hair and let out a laugh.

“You’re allowed to touch me…”

His tongue met the dip between her neck and shoulder and she sighed, rolling against him again. His mouth was hungry, but his hands were gentle as one slid up to cup her breast. Although a little clumsy, he didn’t hesitate to roll his thumb over her nipple, making her moan. She pulled his shirt over his head too, tossing it to join hers on the floor. He smiled into the crook of her neck, lips traveling down to her collar bone leaving licks and nibbles along his way. Her breathing was growing heavier and her grip on his hair tightened. Suddenly she shoved him back down, making him land on his pillow with a surprised look. One of her hands still held his hair, his classic pompadour disheveled from her running her hands through it, but her other hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers and stroked him slowly.

“F-Fuck!”

Her tongue tangled with his again, nearly ending him right there, but he stilled her hand before he lost control. She pulled away and looked at him, longing in her eyes and panting breaths escaping her lips.

“Butch…”

His heart swelled when she moaned his name. She wanted him, she really did, and who was he to deny her what she wanted. One of his strong, warm hands cupped her cheek and pulled her into a tender kiss, the other gripped her hip and rolled them again, so he was atop her, gazing down at her lovingly. He smiled at her, his hair falling into his brilliant blue eyes as he whispered something she never expected to hear from Butch DeLoria.

“I love you, Cam...”

He didn’t wait for a response. He didn’t need one right now, he instead pressed a heated kiss to her lips. She reached down and wriggled out of her shorts and panties, tugging desperately at Butch’s boxers until he kicked them off as well. She broke their kiss again to meet his eyes as she put her hands on him again. She hooked one of her legs over his hip and guided him towards her, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. He pressed forward and slid into her with ease. His eyes fell shut in a moan and his head fell to her shoulder.

“Fuck, Cammie…”

“God, keep saying my name, Butch!” Their voices were frantic in one another’s ear as she pressed into him with her leg, urging him to start thrusting. He was happy to comply. It wasn’t long before he felt her fingers raking down his back.

“Oh God… Oh _fuck_ , Butch!”

Her walls clenched around his cock, her moans ringing out throughout their room as she came, babbling his name and a string of curses. He wasn’t far behind, and was desperate to feel her tongue against his as he spilled inside her. Eventually they broke their kiss, panting and sweaty, and pressed their foreheads together. Butch flushed even darker than he already was as Camilla gave him a sly smile.

“Not bad, DeLoria.”

He let out a laugh, something that Mila still wasn’t used to hearing, and he pressed down on her in a hug. They laid side by side, holding each other closer, and sleep soon overcame Mila. She nestled into Butch, who just watched her peaceful expression for a little while before drifting off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need more practice ending these kinds of stories, so any pointers would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
